Todo por un kotatsu
by ayanemisuke
Summary: Bien esto a lo mejor se convierte en serie de Oneshots, espero que les guste. -Gin nunca pense eso de ti, como pudiste- y Kagura sale corriendo. -Espera no es lo que parece- Gin trata de alcanzarla pero ya era tarde. Mala en summaries XP


Bien llevaba mucho sin escribir ya que la inspiración se me había ido pero en eso, llego mi querida prima TuT y me ayudo hacer este fi casi que va en su nombre

**Advertencias: **un poco de contenido yaoi XD

**Disclaimer: **gintama no me pertenece si no a su creador Hideaki Sorachi (si fueran míos ya la habría convertido en serie yaoi ¬w¬).

**Todo por un Kotatsu**

Era una tarde en la casa de Gintoki hacia mucho frio a pesar de que apenas estaba empezando el invierno y como era de esperarse Gin estaba recostado en un kotatsu comiendo mandarinas mientras Shinpachi recogía la casa y Kagura comiéndose el arroz de Shinpachi (pobre de Shinpachi u_u)

Hasta que escuchan tocar la puerta.

--¡¡Hoy!! Shinpachi ve a abrir la puerta- le grito Gin.

-y por qué no vas tú estás mas cercas, a demás esta es tu casa-

-a esta bien ya que, por eso no te daré tu paga- y se va rendido Gin abrir la puerta mientras de fondo se escucha a Shinpachi decir "pero si ni si quiera me pagas".

-tsk en serio que lata es esto- abre la puerta y….

-¡yo!- contesta una voz de hombre.

-¡¡Tú qué rayos haces aquí, que no se supone que deberías de estar trabajando!!-

-Mira quién habla, vine aquí por encargo de Kondo-san, me encargo que les trajera esto- era Hijikata, este saca una bolsa con comida- el gobierno nos dio demasiada ya que volvimos a "salvar la tierra de un peligroso terrorista" (en realidad Okita había vuelto a destruir un parque y tuvieron que usar ese pretexto para que no se lo quitaran de su sueldo).

- o bueno supongo que no hay problema pasa- Hijikata sigue a Gin hasta la sala donde están Kagura y Shinpachi.

-¿Gin-san quien era?- pregunta Kagura y voltea hacia donde está el.

-Waa, ¿qué hace mayora aquí? ¿Que no es un enemigo?- Kagura se pone en posición de combate.

-Tranquila Kagura-chan ahora viene en son de paz y trajo algo para comer—

-aa así que trajo comida yeah, así no tendremos que comer lo que hace Shinpachi-

-escuche eso- se escucha una voz desde la cocina.

Sale Shinpachi de la cocina y va a saludar al nuevo invitado.

-Hola Hijikata-san, ¿que lo trae por aquí?-

-vengo nada mas a dejarles esta comida, Kondo-san nos está diciendo que la repartamos por la ciudad- termina de explicar otra vez Hijikata.

-a que bueno esto nos servirá para esta semana, no quieres quedarte vamos a cenar ya, nomas déjame ir por las bebidas ya que no tenemos-

-este yo…- no lo dejan terminar y lo obligan a sentarse en la mesa junto a Gintoki.

-vamos Kagura-chan hay que ir por las bebidas- Shinpachi obliga a Kagura a levantarse a pesar de que esta se queja – Kagura-chan si vas prometo comprarte sukonbu-.

-que esperas Shinpachi hay que ir rápido a la tienda- y así se van los dos dejando a Gin e Hijikata solos en un silencio incomodo…

-….-

-….-

-….-

-….-

-emm…-

-¿hmp?..-

-lindo kotatsu- empezó a hablar Hijikata para romper el silencio.

-gracias lo encontramos en una barata-

-a ok-

Y otra vez empezó el silencio incomodo hasta que Gin lo volvió a romper.

-sabes también es muy cómodo –

-enserio ¿por qué lo dices?-

-mira ven y te digo-

Entonces Hijikata se empieza a acercar más a Gintoki y cuando esta algo cercas, Gin lo jala y lo mete debajo del kotatsu.

-¡HEY ESPERA QUE RAYOS HACES!- empieza a decir desesperado Hijikata ya que ambos estaban en una posición algo comprometedora.

-que más te enseño lo cómodo que es este Kotatsu- y pone una sonrisa perversa.

-esto me da mala espina- piensa el pelinegro.

Cuando Gintoki empieza a acercarse, en defensa propia el pelinegro le da una patada causando una reacción contraria a la que quería, esto hace que Gin en vez de alejarse más se dé en la cabeza con la mesa haciendo que por causa de la gravedad al caer la cabeza de Gin está quedara enfrenta de la de Hijikata y sus labios demasiado juntos.

-¡que haces maldito bastardo! – esto lo dice sonrojado Hijikata

-o vamos admite que esto te está gustando- Gin se empieza a acercar mas hasta que sus labios se juntan.

Gintoki empieza a acariciarlo y a meter la mano su mano bajo la playera de Hijikata, se dirige a unos de sus pezones pellizcándolo haciendo que el pelinegro aparte su cabeza emitiendo un gemido esto provoca que Gin se empiece a excitarse más, y este decide continuar mas y pasar al siguiente nivel, empezando a acariciar las parte intimas de Hijikata.

-no espera qu-e ha-aces no….. ahhh- haciendo que este se sonroje mas y cierre los ojos con una pocas lagrimas.

-sabes, que linda cara pusiste-

-maldito idiota pervertido- esto lo dice acercándose a Gin con cara de enojado

-aa me has herido mi pobre corazón con esa palabras- Gin empieza a ponerse dramático como si estuviera sufriendo mucho.

-temeraaa, como te atreves…-

-je, bueno creo porque me has herido necesito que me des una recompensa con algo ¿no?-

-no lo creo, ni loco te daría algo-

-y quien dijo que tu tenias que estar de acuerdo, bueno de todos modos ya se cual será mi recompensa-

Gin toma los brazo de Hijikata y los mantiene firmes en el piso entonces, empieza a besarlo apasionadamente en los labios provocando gemidos de este, le muerde la comisura inferior de los labios provocando un gemido que lo incita mas a seguir, empieza abajar por un lado de su cuello dando pequeños besos, baja por su pecho y empieza a jugar con su lengua con uno de sus pezones.

-aah!...no...mmm- Hijikata no puede ni siquiera terminar sus frases ya que está demasiado apenado por lo que pasa.

-vaya parece que te gusta, me pregunto si…- Gin empieza bajar hasta llegar al borde de sus pantalones los empieza abajar y…

-GIN-SAN YA LLEGAMOS, TRAJIMOS BEBIDAS Y SUKONBU- se es cucha la voz de Kagura en el pórtico, provocando que estos dos pararan lo que estaban haciendo, más bien Gin parara lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

-hoy Gin-san donde estas, Shinpachi ¿donde crees que se haya metido?- pregunto la inocente Kagura mientras se van acercando a la sala.

-no lose Kagura, tal vez se peleo con Hijikata y salió- en eso los dos se fijan en el kotatsu y ven un par de pies saliendo.

-Shinpachi, ¿qué es eso que sale debajo del kotatsu? ¿Acaso no son pies?-

-aah...Kagura creo que ese es Gin-san…-

Kagura se va acercando al kotatsu provocando que los dos hombres de abajo se pongan nerviosos.

-ya se de seguro Gin-san nos quería asustar, ajaja pero no lo lograra-

Se acerca al kotatsu cuidadosamente y de un jalón lo manda volar de su lugar, al hacer esto encontraron algo inesperado.

-….-

-…-

-…-

-…-

-Gin-san cómo pudiste hacer esto,¡¡yo que te respetaba!!- Kagura sale corriendo y llorando a la vez de la casa sin rumbo fijo.

-a espera Kagura-chan no es lo que parece- le dice Gintoki pero ya era tarde Kagura se había ido.

-vaya no lo puedo creer y pensar que te respetaba, creo k mejor será irme y dejarlos solos antes de que me vuelva un enfermo también- se va Shinpachi decepcionado de la persona que admiraba.

-no Shinpachi enserio no es lo que parece- pero este también ya se había ido dejando solos a Hijikata y Gintoki.

-tú por qué no dijiste nada a nuestro favor en vez de estarte callado- le dijo enojado Gin a Hijikata.

-que querías que dijera si, si era lo que parece- dijo como si nada Hijikata, mientras se levantaba y arreglaba ya que Gin lo había soltado.

-a no puede ser, y ahora que hare- empezó a ponerse nervioso Gin- ya se, como tu arruinaste esto tendrás que pagarlo-

-de que hablas maldito el que tiene toda la culpa eres tú por hacer cosas que no se deben- Hijikata esta mas que enojado con Gin.

-a pero de que hablas Toshi si te estaba gustando-se defendió Gintoki.

-no me vengas con eso ahora, que ya no sirve de nada….-el pelinegro se dirigía a la salida, pero Gintoki lo detuvo tomándolo del brazo….

-¿y a donde crees que vas..?-

-me largo de aquí no es obvio es mejor que ya no nos volvamos a ver-respondió con seriedad hijikata.

-¡¡de que mierda hablas!!¡¡¡¡ Como puedes irte sabiendo ahora lo que siento por ti!!!!-respondió muy enojado Gin

-eeh… ¿no me digas que ibas enserio?- se quedo atónito hijikata mientras se sonrojaba.

-siempre me has gustado y siempre eh tratado de ocultarlo pero la verdad es que cada vez que te veo me dan ganas de tocarte y besarte... Quiero que seas solo mío...- respondió Gin con seriedad.

-aah…Gintoki…yo…-y en eso empieza a llorar desconsoladamente.

-¿eeeeh? ¡¡¿¿Toshi...qué pasa??!!-

-yo también….Gintoki…me gustas tanto pero no me podía perdonar creí que si te enterabas me odiarías y destruiría la poca amistad que teníamos…-decía Hijikata mientras lloraba.

Gintoki se acerco a Hijikata y le dio un delicado abrazo mientras se acercaba a Hijikata y le decía un suave "te amo"…dicho esto Gin se acerco sus labios sonrientes a Hijikata y los puso sobre los labios del pelinegro.


End file.
